In Which The Completely Impossible Happens
by introducing-prologue
Summary: It was bound to happen, and we all know it. A sweeter, carefree, and sugercoated fanfic compared to other ones that I write. Helped by a friend, this belongs to her.


Draco was depressed. Not that anyone would have noticed. Actually, that was only because he wouldn't let anyone get close enough to him to notice. Draco had a small problem when it came to people who he cared about…

Harry glanced down at the letter. The empty room next to the charms classroom, this was definitely the place. He sat down with his back to the wall and waited. The suspense of whom it was who sent the letter was nearly killing him, reading the letter again, he tried to come up with an educated guess, but was stumped once again.

Finally the door opened, and the figure sat on a dark wooden bench near the door. Harry dropped the letter in surprise. Not in his wildest dreams could he have ever imagined that it would have been the person standing right in front of him. Harry's eyes traveled over the familiar face, the blond hair that stood out in the darkness, the mouth that always seemed to be smirking, but now was forming a weak smile, the grey eyes that seemed to be electrified by nerves.

"Malfoy?" he said, shocked, running a hand through his midnight black hair.

Draco Malfoy said nothing and glanced sideways at Harry's shoes.

"Malfoy, is that really you, or is someone playing an _insanely_ cruel joke on me?"

Harry's voice was strained, but from shock or from anxiety it was impossible to tell.

There was a long, impossible silence.

Harry stared at where Draco's face would have been, if he had been looking up.

Finally, Draco spoke.

"Yes, it's really me, I'm really here, and I really did write that letter, so don't ask me that either."

He looked at Harry in the straight in the eyes, which was hard, considering. Harry seemed to understand then.

"My god, Malfoy, I had no idea you were gay, or, erm, bi, or that you felt that way… about…" he stopped talking then, realizing that he needn't to say anything else.

Draco stayed silent, but looked at Harry expectantly, with a great amount of butterflies prancing in his stomach. He obviously dreaded being rejected.

"Do you have anything to say?" Said Harry. "Could you confirm something… or something... because I'm really confused…"

"I like you Harry," Draco finally said after a long pause "I think I've liked you ever since I first saw you. I mean… on that day that I first saw you I pretty much knew I would like you. Hell, I've always known I was gay. And then you refused to be my friend, and I found out that you were Harry Potter, and I had to be just awful to you, because my family would ask questions if I didn't. I am sorry I ever treated you like shit to begin with. I know I'm a total git, and I'm sorry about that too, but I can't take it. I know you probably hate me already, so I have nothing to lose… I just had to tell you."

Harry sat back against the wall, stunned. He could feel something awakening inside him, something he never had ever imagined he could have felt. It was a sort of odd pity for Draco Malfoy, the person he had hated, with some other feeling he didn't even want to begin to describe. A rising emotion too complex to name, tainted with confusion and worry but nonetheless... Slowly, he stood up and looked Draco's hair (he was too nervous to look directly at him), contemplating his next move.

"Well…" he said after a period of fidgeting of his fingers, "I… er… didn't really think that… well… er…" he broke off and gazed at the wall.

"Oh… okay then," Draco said softly, and the sorrow in his voice was evident, "I get it, you don't have to say anything."

He turned and made for the door, with Harry staring after him unhappily.

"Wait a minute." Harry said slowly. Draco turned around, the hope showing on his face so painful it made Harry melt.

"I… er… kind of think… erm… I think I…" Harry shook his head and started again "well, I suppose I … like… I don't know… er."

He looked at Draco hopelessly, who was looking at him at a loss for words.

"Draco," Harry managed to say after a few minutes of awkward silence. "I think I like you too."

He looked at the floor quickly and shuffled his feet, amazed that he had actually said what he had just said.

There was another long silence; Draco could not believe his ears. Harry had just said that one little thing Draco had been wishing he would say ever since he met him, something that sent blood rushing to his face (and other places as well.)

Glancing at Harry he slowly slumped on the bench exhausted and incredibly flabbergasted.

Harry sat down next to him, and for a long time they didn't speak.

"Well..." said Draco hesitantly, "What so we tell the others?"

Harry frowned.

"I don't know," he said faintly, his hand edging slightly closer, hauntingly closer to Draco's.

"I suppose we should tell them the truth. It's not like they'd kill us, right?"

"Actually, yes it is,"

"Then we're screwed."

"Yup."

Draco sighed and shut his eyes and leaned his head back. He looked tired and worn out.

"You have no idea how this is going to play mad havoc on my father's reputation,"

Harry nodded and took his glasses off, and cleaned them with the edge of his shirt.

"Yeah," said Draco, "And then there's rejecting all those girls out there I have to say no to know,"

"Ha ha," said Harry, "Well at least Ron and Hermione have got each other, they don't need me to snog,"

_Did he just say snog?_

"Harry..." he started, already knowing he went to far, and wishing he could turn back.

"Er...do you...umm...fancy kissing?" said Draco, blushing madly around the ears. Harry's jaw dropped, oddly gaping at Draco.

"With _you_?" Harry said, his eyes growing wider by the second, "I've never really...kissed...a guy before...actually, I haven't kissed anyone for that matter..."

Draco gulped with an obvious lump in his throat as he leaned in closely to Harry's face, trembling, and planted a kiss on his bottom lip.


End file.
